The Deeper the Love
by perishedlove
Summary: Zolo's on watch tonight. And while he's out there he's thinking about a special someone. And then that someone comes along to talk to him. ZoloSanji YAOI


_**When I look back  
**__**On everything I've done  
**__**I know you must have cried  
**__**A river of tears  
**__**But you were there  
**__**When I was feeling low  
**_**_To walk me through my darkest fears…_**

Finally it's that time again. Night falls; the stars can now show off their brightly shining selves. The moon's almost full tonight, just like yesterday it seems. And it's warm again too. A solid breeze of fresh sea air blows by and I can't help but think of you when it does.

I'm sighing like a lovesick puppy that misses its owner again, looking over at the waves of black rising and falling, doing the same with the ship. Everyone's already gone to sleep and I'm on watch again all alone. It's so quiet and peaceful outside. It's nights like these that you wish you had someone to spend it with.

_**So when the sun goes down  
**__**And those nights grow colder  
**_**_I will be there_**  
_**Looking over your shoulder  
**__**And the deeper the love  
**__**The stronger the emotion  
**__**And the stronger the love  
**__**The deeper the devotion…**_

But then you come outside. I listen with one ear as the door opens and closes and then soft footsteps coming my way. Just by the clicking your glossy shoes make on the wood, I can tell it really is you. You come up and stand next to me as I sit on the edge of the boat with my feet crossed under my body. We're quiet for a moment. Your blonde hair sways in the wind almost giving me a sideways glimpse of your one eye.

But something I could see was that you didn't have a cigarette in your mouth. How unusual of you, Sanji. Even though you know I hate it when you smoke, you still do it. It just made the air between us that much sweeter tonight. Suddenly you sighed and turned to me with an exasperated look on your face.

You smell like the kitchen. Well, of course you do because you're a chef. But I just noticed it more tonight I guess. "Zolo, why don't you come downstairs to sleep. You've been on watch long enough. You're not even sitting in the crow's nest anymore." You pause, but only for another breath of air. "Besides, Luffy says he'll come out and watch. The kids wide awake."

_**There were times  
I almost let you go  
When I thought I needed to break free  
But you were there  
To whisper in my ear  
Why don't you share your dreams with me…**_

I then decided on two things. I adored your accent, wherever it was from. And I did want to sleep now. I nodded my approval of the idea, trying not to look too tired for you. I then heard the door open again and turned to see that idiot Luffy standing in it, yawning and stretching.

I smiled a bit at him and said quietly, "It's all yours." Luffy chuckled and smiled back his trademark grin. I then felt you take my wrist in your hand and begin to drag me toward the open door. I was startled for a moment that you'd come so close to ever holding someone's hand but Nami's.

Nami…I knew you were in love with her. I didn't hate the girl for it either. She's beautiful, smart, a great mapmaker…what's not to like about the girl? I'm just envious is all. But I'd never try to come between you and her. That'd just be selfish.

_**So when the sun goes down  
**__**And those nights are growing colder  
**_**_I will be there_**  
_**Looking over your shoulder  
**__**And the deeper the love  
**__**The stronger the emotion  
**_**_And the stronger the love_**  
_**The deeper the devotion…**_

You're leading me right through the door and down the steps still clutching my wrist. And even as I pass Luffy, I see him give me the biggest smile I've ever seen him give. And then right before he closes the door he winks at me. I almost stumble over a step after that.

But you just turn you head slightly to make sure I'm all right and smile warmly. You then lead me to one of the beds. "There. Get some sleep okay, Zolo? We'll need you to be healthy if we wanna reach the Grand Line. I wouldn't want you getting' sick or somethin'." That last part you said; it was mumbled, but I still heard.

_**I don't mind what you're doing to me  
I don't mind cause you're all I can see  
I don't mind, you mean the world to me…**_

You're about to leave, but I quick grab your arm and spin you around to face me. But I guess I sort of spun you too hard in my desperation because you slipped a bit and fell onto my clothed chest in an attempt to keep yourself on your feet. For a minute all we do is freeze and it's quiet again. All I can hear is your heavy breathing filling the room. And all I can see is you flushed cheeks because your eyes are hidden under your blond bangs. My hand is still holding your arm, but the other hand is hanging by my side. Your hand is on my shoulder, another attempt at keeping yourself steady.

And suddenly I feel you relax against me and your hand falls ever so slightly to my upper chest. I heard my own breath hitch then, but then I felt myself relax as well. Hesitantly, I felt my own muscled arm clasp around your waist and maybe even pull you closer to me. My lungs exhaled a huge breath I was holding in.

_**When the sun goes down  
And those nights are growing colder  
I will be there  
Looking over your shoulder  
**__**So when the sun goes down  
And those nights are growing colder  
I will be there  
Looking over your shoulder…**_

What were we doing? I was holding you in a soft embrace and you were letting me. My heart skipped a beat at this fact. I then rested my chin on top of your head. Even if this was a dream or you were just playing with me, I wanted to make the moment last. I wanted to stay with you. I never wanted you to leave me again. I cared too much about you to let the time we had together just slide. You'd had a rough life and now you have a rough heart. But maybe what you need is someone who can smooth out the edges.

It was then I realized where exactly I was. Around us were other beds. Two empty ones where Luffy and you slept, Nami's bed, and Usopp's bed. I quickly tensed up again and pushed myself away from the warmth your body had been radiating. I sat down on my bed without a word and my head lowered. And then I remembered what I was going to ask you before we got into that awkward situation.

"Sanji…why didn't you say '_The crew _wouldn't want me getting sick'? Why'd you only include yourself?" My voice came out a bit shaky even though I tried to keep it even. I instantly noticed your eyes widen in surprise.

**_Cause the deeper the love  
The stronger the emotion  
And the stronger the love  
The deeper the devotion…_**

"Did I say that? Sorry…" You paused again. I silently hoped you were going to keep talking when you did. "I mean the crew cares about you too…It's just…Well, I guess some of us care more than others, ya know?"

I picked my head up to see you scratching the back of your head and smiling. I only stared at you while you fidgeted though. What else could I do?

"Yo, you want somethin' to eat before I hit the sack?" You turned your back on me again, but didn't walk away because you were waiting for my answer. The moment had ended. It was over. I opened my mouth to say 'no' because I really wasn't hungry, but then I stopped. And then I smiled as you turned around with a confused look on your face.

"Yeah, I guess I would." I laughed a bit and got up to follow you to the kitchen. It didn't matter if you loved Nami or not. My feelings were constant. And as I watched you cook up some food for the both of us, I smiled to myself. Maybe one day you'd be in on the big secret too, Sanji. Maybe one day…

**_I'm never gonna let you go  
In my heart I know  
I love you, I love you  
Oh I really love you…_**

**_

* * *

-PL_**

Oh! This is so cute! Probably one of my best. My only Sanji/Zolo one shot too.


End file.
